This invention relates generally to water treatment and, more particularly, to stabilized bromine solutions, method of making and uses thereof for biofouling control.
Sodium hypochlorite has been widely used in a variety of industrial and recreational water systems to control biofouling. However, sodium hypochlorite is unstable and must be provided in a stabilized form. There are several methods known in the art for stabilizing hypochlorite (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,328,294 and 3,767,586).
Bromine is preferred over chlorine for use in water treatment because of its lower volatility and better performance at high pH and amine environments. However, like sodium hypochlorite, sodium hypobromite is unstable in typical storage conditions and must therefore also be provided in a stabilized form. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,683,654 and 5,795,487, as well as the references disclosed therein, teach various methods for stabilizing sodium hypobromite. The ""654 and ""487 patents disclose batch methods which utilize sodium hypochlorite and sodium bromide as starting materials, followed by the addition of a stabilizer. WO 97/20909 similarly discloses a process which includes a hypobromite formation step followed by a bromine stabilization step. However, a disadvantage associated with this technique is that unstabilized hypobromite is formed in a separate step at a high concentration and pH. It is known that unstabilized hypobromite degrades quickly under such conditions to form bromate, a non-biocidal compound that is very toxic and a suspected carcinogen.
In addition, WO 97/43392 discloses a process that first forms stabilized chlorine compounds and then converts them to stabilized bromine compounds. However, this type of process is limiting because only hypochlorite-releasing compounds can be used as the oxidizing source.
Therefore, because the demand for stabilized bromine solutions is expected to increase in the future due to its advantages over chlorine, there is a need for other cost-effective methods of making stabilized bromine which can use a wider range of oxidants.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method of making a stabilized bromine solution which can be carried out as a batch or continuous process right at the site of the commercial application. It would also be desirable to develop a method of making a stabilized bromine solution which is flexible and allows a variety of oxidizers to be utilized.
The stabilized bromine solutions of the present invention are prepared by combining a bromine source and a stabilizer to form a mixture, and then adding an oxidizer to the mixture.
The inventive method is economically appealing because it can be carried out as a batch or continuous process at the commercial application site, thereby eliminating the need to store and transport the stabilized bromine solutions. The method of preparation is also flexible and allows for the utilization of a variety of oxidizers.
The present invention is directed to a method of making stabilized bromine solutions. In accordance with this invention, a bromine source and a stabilizer are combined to form a mixture, and then an oxidizer is added to the mixture.
The bromine sources which may be used in the practice of the present invention include hydrobromic acid, and alkali or alkaline earth metal bromides, such as sodium bromide, potassium bromide and lithium bromide.
The stabilizers which may be employed in this invention have the chemical formula Rxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R1, wherein R and R1 are selected from the group consisting of R2CO, R2SO2, R2CF2, R2CHF, H, OH and PO(OH)2, and R2 is an alkyl group or an aromatic group. Suitable stabilizers include saccharin, urea, thiourea, creatinine, cyanuric acids, alkyl hydantoins, monoethanolamine, diethanolamine, organic sulfonamides, biuret, sulfamic acid and its alkali or alkaline earth metal salts, organic sulfamates and melamine. Sulfamic acid and its alkali or alkaline earth metal salts are the most preferred stabilizers.
Optionally, other water treatment chemicals, such as tracing compounds, surfactants, corrosion inhibitors and scale inhibitors, can be added to the bromine/stabilizer mixture.
The oxidizers which may be used include chlorine gas, hypochlorous acid, hypochlorite salt, chlorite, chlorate, elemental bromine, bromine chloride, hydrogen peroxide, persulfate, pernanganate and peracetic acid. Chlorine gas, hypochlorous acid and hypochlorite salt are the most preferred oxidizers. It is believed that other peroxy compounds can also be used in accordance with this invention.
The stabilized bromine solutions which are prepared in accordance with this invention can be prepared at the site of the commercial application. This eliminates the need to store and transport the stabilized bromine solutions and thus the need for adding caustic to adjust the pH and extend the shelf life of the solutions. The present invention can be carried out as either a batch or continuous process.
It is preferred that the molar ratio between the bromine source and the stabilizer be in the range of about 0.1 to 10. The molar ratio between the bromine source and the oxidizer should preferably be in the range of about 0.2 to 5.
The stabilized bromine solutions which are prepared in accordance with this invention may be used in a wide variety of commercial applications. These applications include, but are not limited to, the use of the stabilized bromine solution: (1) as the bleaching agent in a method for the laundering of soiled garments in which the soiled garments are washed in an aqueous media containing a detergent and a bleaching agent; (2) as the oxidizing agent in a method for the manufacture of cellulosic materials in which cellulosic fibers are bleached; (3) as the oxidizing and biocidal agent in a method for the control of biofouling in a recreational water system in which an oxidizing and biocidal agent is added to control biofouling; (4) as the oxidizing and biocidal agent in a method for the control of biofouling on a hard surface in which an oxidizing and biocidal agent is applied to the surface to control biofouling on the surface; (5) in a method for the control of biofouling occurring on the surfaces of equipment in contact with produced oil field waters; (6) in a method for controlling biofouling in an aqueous system; (7) in a method for controlling biofouling in pulp and paper manufacturing process water and process chemicals; and (8) in a method for controlling microbial growth in an aqueous stream used for transporting or processing food products and on food surfaces and equipment surfaces that come in contact with the aqueous stream.
In another embodiment, the invention is a method of preventing biofouling on the surfaces of equipment in contact with an industrial water system. The method comprises adding an effective biofouling controlling amount of a stabilized bromine solution to the water system, wherein the solution is prepared by combining a bromine source and a stabilizer to form a mixture, and then adding an oxidizer to the mixture.
The types of industrial water systems in which the stabilized bromine solution may be used to prevent biofouling include, but are not limited to, cooling water systems, sweetwater systems, gas scrubber systems, air washer systems, evaporative condensers, pasteurizers, produce sanitizer streams, fire protection water systems and heat exchanger tubes.
It is preferred that the amount of stabilized bromine solution which is added to the industrial water system be in the range of about 0.1 ppm to about 2000 ppm and preferably in the range of about 0.5 ppm to about 500 ppm, based on available chlorine concentration. The stabilized bromine solution can be added to the water system by any conventional method, i.e., by slug, intermittently or continuously.